An Amu x Ikuto story
by Neko-meme
Summary: Ever since Ikuto left for Europe, Amu has been waiting patiently for him to come back. And when he doesn't come on the expected date everyone gets worried. A year passes, and Amu has never been the same. Will she wait for his return? Or crumble in pieces?


**Rima POV**

I sat on the big rock, right by the ocean, the salty breeze flowing through my long, blonde hair, and the bright sun shining onto the crystal clear water and sand. I sighed, five years that girl had waited, and she's still waiting for him to come back home. The day he left, she was never the same again. The glow in her golden eyes had vanished; the cheer in her voice was gone. I looked at her, she was a mess. The wind blowing, into her once vivid pink hair, making it look like a big disaster; her head down, looking at the waters. I had tried, and not just me, but everyone had tried to cheer her up, but it was no use. I got up from my spot and walked towards her.

"Amu, can you hear me, it's Rima," I said.

She looked up, her eyes red, and tears all over her cheek; she turned her head back down.

"Well, Amu do you want to come with me and build a sand castle," I said getting up and grabbing her hand.

I pulled her away from her spot, and onto the sand. We started to build our castle, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see a small, really small, smile on her face. Yes, I thought, if it kept going like this, we could cheer her up in no time. I looked up and saw Tadase and Nagihiko come back with watermelons, behind them came Yaya, Kairi, and Utau with a cooler full of drinks and snacks. Ignoring them, Amu and I continued to build our sand castles.

"Hey honey," said Nagihiko kissing my cheek.

"Hi sweetie," I said kissing him back.

At the second year of high school, Nagihiko had asked me out. And I of course was thrilled.

"Rima close your eyes," said Nagihiko.

"Okay?" I replied questionably.

I felt his hand snake around my neck, and something cold touch my neck.

"Okay open," said Nagihiko.

I opened my eyes and found a heart shaped silver locket with a picture of me and Nagihiko on it.

"I love it thank you so much!" I exclaimed hugging Nagihiko.

I look around; Amu was no where in sight. I looked up and she was running away, towards the forest.

"Great!" I muttered.

"Nagi, this is your entire fault, if you hadn't come yet then Amu would have been cheery. I was so close too!" I shouted.

"There goes my romantic present," muttered Nagihiko to him self.

**Amu POV**

I couldn't take it anymore, everywhere I went, no matter how hard I tried to forget, I couldn't. Everything reminded me of Ikuto, and everything we shared together before he left. I kept on running, finally stopping after my legs had given up. I sat on a trunk of tree that had already fallen. I closed my eyes, allowing the cool breeze from the ocean touch my skin forming goose bumps. I snapped my eyes open, hearing the sound of a soothing a violin. It couldn't be I thought, but I ran as fast as I could. As I got closer, the sound would get louder. I finally reached a clearing, a small lake in the background with something blue. It's him, I thought.

"Ikuto!" I shouted.

I looked up, but it wasn't Ikuto; just a teenage boy practicing his violin. I felt even more depressed than usual. When would he come home, he was supposed to come back a year ago, but he never came. I walked back to the place my friends had set up for our picnic, but no one was here. I sighed and went to sleep on the warm sand.

_I walked through the woods of the forest. The emerald green trees stretching to the sky, and the leaves on the forest floor making a crunch- crunch noise each time I stepped on them. As I walked through the forest, I saw something midnight blue pass by me. Without hesitation I ran towards it. _

_The midnight blue thing stopped moving, and deep down my heart started to pound. Just a couple feet away was Ikuto. I ran faster and faster, but I never came closer to him, instead it seemed like I was being dragged backwards. I struggled, trying to keep my self from being pulled backwards, but it was no use. _

"_Ikuto!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The person turned around, but there was no face, just a mirror. I squinted at the mirror and I saw-_

"You guys I found her!" shouted Rima.

I woke up suddenly, finding everyone running towards me.

"Where were you?" asked Yaya.

"I was here the entire time," I told them getting up, disappointed I didn't get to see what was in the mirror that was in my dreams.

"Well okay, but please next time tell us where you're going," said Tadase staring at me gently.

The sun was setting, and it was slowly getting dark.

"We should go home, it's getting dark," said Nagihiko packing up everything.

I walked to the car with Rima, and buckled up.

"Let me hear it, what happened?" asked Rima.

"Nothing happened," I replied.

"You can't lie to me, ever since you came back, you've been gloomier," said Rima.

"I miss him so much," I said crying into Rima's lap.

"It's okay hon, Ikuto isn't worth it," said Utau climbing into the car.

"Thanks," I whispered falling asleep slowly.

**Utau POV**

"Wake up sleepy heads, I've already called everyone, let's go!" I shouted.

I saw Amu's head slowly elevate up and, Rima still asleep. I walked over towards Rima, knowing exactly what to say to wake her up.

"Oh Rima, there's a brand new comic that just came out today," I said slowly.

Her eyes snapped open, and ran into the bathroom. I smiled, but I wasn't lying, coincidently a new comic had come out today. I walked downstairs to find Amu already dressed, eating breakfast. I looked at her, she looked awful, she hadn't been taking care of herself, or been eating according to her mom. If I ever saw my brother again, I was going to slap him so hard.

After an hour, we arrived at the mall. Kukai, Nagihiko, Yaya, and Kairi were already there.

"Let's go," I announced not walking with my boyfriend, and neither was Rima, or Yaya.

**Amu POV**

I started walking, finding Rima, Yaya, and Utau not walking with their boyfriends. I stopped in place.

"Amu are you okay?" asked Yaya.

"No, I'm not, I appreciate you guys taking care of me and stuff, but please walk with your boyfriends. They're here for you, and if I had a boyfriend and he was here, I'd want to be walking with him too," I said walking away slowly.

After I told everyone to go shopping without me, I walked towards a boutique where Ikuto and I had gone. I went inside, looking around. I was 12 years old when I first met Ikuto. Five years go by, and now I'm 18. I sighed, I imagined what Ikuto would look like now, him being 23 now. Would he have muscles now? Has he grown taller? Does he still love me? I left the store with a little baggy. I had bought a cute little blue kitty barrette for my hair. I looked at the time, 9:45 a.m. There was still some time before we would meet each other at the café. I walked to where we were going to meet, when a store caught my eye. I walked to it, it read: Violin Dreams.

I walked into the store staring in awe at all the violins hanging on the wall; small ones, large ones, dark ones, fancy ones. I walked up to the register.

"Hello may I help you?" asked the man.

"Yeah, I would like to purchase a violin for myself," I said.

"Okay so give me a minute," said the man walking away.

As I was waiting for the man to come back, I saw a violin catch my eye. It was a dark brown, and had etchings on the handle.

"Did you find something that you like?" asked the man smiling as if he knew all along this was the one I was going to get.

"Yes, I would like this one," I said smiling.

I looked at the time, 10:00 a.m. I had five minutes before I had to go meet up with everybody. I carried the violin case on my back, the strap of the case coming on my chest. The man had also given me a tuner and booklet, and a box of strings. As I walked to the café, I remembered the first time I had held a violin in my hand.

_**Flashback**_

_I wandered into the park, the snow at my ankles. How could he? I liked Tadase, however he only liked part of me, and not even me, my character transformation, Amulet Heart. I sat on one of the park benches, that was under an evergreen tree. I felt the hot tears creep slowly out of my eyes, as I fought to hold them back. I looked up, seeing a violin held out in my direction. _

"_Here, play it, it'll absorb your feeling," said Ikuto, a small hint of blush on his cheeks._

_I slowly grabbed the violin out of his cold, comforting hands, and held it in place, of course Ikuto's arms around me, teaching me how to hold it. I grabbed my hand –that had the bow in it- and pulled it across the strings of the violin. My depressed feeling were being absorbed by his violin._

_**End of Flashback**_

I reached the café where I found everyone staring at me.

"Hey Amu, what's with the violin case?" asked Kukai.

"I um...bought one," I mumbled.

"But why?" asked Rima.

"Because it reminds me of a memory I shared with Ikuto, plus when he comes back, I want to play for him," I said smiling.

We all walked together, to the car and went home. I sat on my bed, opening the violin case. I got out the violin, and started playing.

-squeak screech-

Who was I kidding, me play for Ikuto. I know, maybe if that violin store isn't closed, I'll take a class. With that being decided I fell asleep.

**3 months later-**

**Ikuto POV**

It had been a long time since I had seen Amu. I boarded the first plane to Japan, and finally arrived at the same airport where I had said goodbye to Amu, and everyone else. I looked around, nothing had changed, except, my favorite girl wasn't here. I exited from the airport, not bothering to go to the luggage pick up, seeing as though I only had my violin with me.

I took a taxi home; looking out through the window seeing the bright blue ocean, and the shaky green trees, blowing in the wind. I sighed, thinking about her. Would she still love me? How does she look now? Does she still remember me? As I asked all these questions to myself, I saw the ever so familiar park where Amu and I had built so many memories; I asked the driver to drop me off here.

I walked through the ever so familiar park, the breeze blowing through my midnight blue hair. I continued walking through the park, smiling as I stopped walking, staring at the platform. I smiled because, that had been the very spot where Amu sang to the music I played on my violin.

I sat down on the park bench, staring off into space. Would she be happy to see me or upset? I wondered.

**Utau POV**

"Amu come on, please don't be sad," I begged Amu who was on the couch crying.

I watched Amu sit on the couch, cross legged, watching a video. At first when I had come to her house, I thought she had been watching a movie, but it turns out that it had been a home video.

The video showed Amu and Ikuto at the park playing with Ami. They each had a water gun in their hands and were squirting each other; laughing at he same time. It was really cute, but it made Amu really sad when she saw it. According to her, this happened exactly a couple days before Ikuto left.

I looked at Amu, her sad face staring at the screen, I then instantly knew what I had to do.

"Amu, I going to go out for a bit," I said slipping out the door.

I started running towards the supermarket; people stared at me, and I heard people say 'what a weirdo' or 'what's wrong with her'. Normally I would stop and bark those people down, but I had a friend waiting for me.

I stormed down the aisles and picked up a bucket of chocolate icecream, her favorite desert. Coming out of the supermarket, I decided to head to the park, for just a little bit. After finding a secluded area, I walked into it, and set the ice cream down.

**Ikuto POV**

I had been about to take out my violin, until I had heard someone's footsteps come into the secluded area I had been standing in. My heart beat faster, I was kind of surprised, my heart hadn't beat so fast in a really long time. The only time I think it ever beat faster was when I was with Amu. She was the only girl who could ever bring out my adventurous side.

I hid behind a tree, and waited until the person left. The person however, did not leave; the person finally came into view; it was Utau.

I saw her set her bag down, and stand in the middle. Several times I thought about going to go greet her, after all she was my sister. But just as I was about to go talk to her I heard her say: "Dear God, I pray Ikuto comes back home fast. Please let him come home that poor girl's dying of depression," said Utau tears rolling down her eyes.

While her eyes were closed I walked towards her and stood behind her. I just stood there silently, no emotion on my face.

**Utau POV**

Finishing my prayer I turned around to leave, but instead saw Ikuto in front of me. I stood there for a moment, then without any hesitation, I raised my hand and –slap-

"What was that for!?" shouted Ikuto angrily.

"That, my brother, was for hurting Amu ," I said calmly picking up bag of ice cream.

"A-amu, where's Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"She's at her house, and don't visit her yet please," I said.

"Why can't I?" he asked.

"Just don't, and I have a favor to ask of you," I asked him, smiling happily.

"Sure what is it?" asked Ikuto confused.

"Come back to this very spot tomorrow at 2:00 p.m. okay," I explained leaving Ikuto alone in the secluded area.

I dashed towards Amu's house as fast as I could. I had an awesome plan, and it was 100% going to work. I opened the door to Amu's house to find her watching some 'normal' TV.

"Here Amu, I brought you some ice cream okay," I said leaving it on the counter, and with that I left for my house.

**The Next Morning**

I quickly got dressed, and ate my breakfast at rapid speed, which happened to be quite dumb because I soon got a stomach ache. Clutching my stomach, I tried to run as fast as I could to Amu's house.

I rang the door bell of her house, and saw her in a white flowing dress as she opened the door.

"G-grab your violin. W-we need to go the park," I said panting.

She seemed to be shocked by my state of condition, because when she came back she had her violin case, some water, and advil.

"Why are we going to the park?" asked Amu as I led her to the park.

"Not we, you," I said letting go of her arm once we reached the park.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"You see I told my friend, who's a master violinist from Europe to meet you here. And you see he hasn't been here for a really long time, so I need to go fetch him, okay," I explained praying she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Okay but, what should I do?" she asked.

"All you need to do is play your violin and that's it," I said starting to run off.

**Amu POV**

I walked through the park, confused by Utau's intentions. I stood in front of some trees and took out my violin and started to play. Before I knew people of sorts: old, young, kids, parents had gathered around me smiling and having fun.

After what seemed like half an hour of playing the violin, I packed it up and said goodbye to the people who had been watching me play.

How long did it take for Utau to get someone, as I started to walk out of the park, a group of guys surrounded me.

"Excuse us, but could you please help us?" they asked desperately.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"We're supposed to be performing out here in the park, but the girl who was supposed to be singing for us called in sick last minute, could you sing for us?" begged the three boys.

"O-okay, yeah, sure I'll help you!" I exclaimed with full confidence.

As I followed the boys, I only prayed everything would go alright. They led me backstage where I practiced the song; each minute I spent on learning and practicing the lyrics the more nervous I would get. And finally before I knew, they came and told me they were starting. I took a deep breath, and followed them to the front stage where a large crowd had formed.

**Utau POV**

"Utau, it's 2:00 p.m. and why am I here?" asked Ikuto.

"Just follow me," I said impatiently.

I told Amu to stay in one spot and play the violin, but no, now there's no Amu, and no sounds of violin. I continued walking, as I saw a big crowd; maybe Amu's performing there I thought running towards the crowd.

**Amu POV**

I stood in the front, with a microphone in front of me. The light sort of blinded me, but I could make out the individual faces of the people who were standing in the crowd. All of a sudden, the guys started the music, and my cue soon started. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

_When your words come too easily for me to believe and this paint goes on too thinly to peel away. __  
__I will find a silver lining sometime. __  
__Blur my vision and I'll be fine. And I'll be fine ___

_Burn the pages of the magazines, __  
__I hate the way they look at me. With every smile and laugh, there's something I will always lack. __  
__And maybe, just maybe, __  
__an imperfected me will not be seen. ___

_When your words burn forever in my mind and those greens and those blues seem too perfect to be true, I will light a fire every time I think to myself, __  
__I will be fine, __  
__I will be fine. ___

_Burn the pages of the magazines, __  
__This Beauty lyrics on __  
__.com/song/English/56471-This-Beauty~__  
__I hate the way they look at me. With every smile and every laugh theres something I will always lack. __  
__And maybe just maybe an imperfected me will not be seen. ___

_But I'll go on, yes I will be, And I'll be strong, fortunately this beauty's not clear to me to me to me, to me to me to me, to me to me to me, to me to me to me. ___

_Burn the pages of the magazines I hate the way they look at me, With every smile and every laugh theres something I will always lack. ___

_And maybe just maybe just maybe this beauty will be clearer to me. to me. to me._

**Ikuto POV**

I stood in park, hearing a voice. I wanted to turn away, I mean I had heard many voices when I was at Europe, but somehow this one was different. It sounded familiar, the notes so sad but pure. I found myself walking towards the sound, finding myself mesmerized by the lyrics being sung, and exactly who was singing these lyrics.

I pushed my self through the crowd, and there in the middle of the stage, stood a girl with pink hair facing me; her pink up to her shoulder, and wearing a white flowing dress, singing. It couldn't be, but it was, it was Amu.

I stood there quietly, watching her sing on stage. I grabbed my violin, and started to play along to the song.

**Amu POV**

I stood there singing, my eyes closed as I sang the high notes of the song. I could feel the energy of the crowd, help me continue singing, and the cool wing blowing through my hair. As I continued to sing, I heard a violin noise near me, playing along with the song I was singing. I opened my eyes, it couldn't be, but it was, it was Ikuto. I stared at him with my large golden eyes, but I still continued to sing. After the song was over, I ran off the stage.

"Ikuto!" I shouted running towards him, jumping in his arms.

"Amu, I missed you so much," said Ikuto twirling me around, then setting me down.

I cried into his chest, his familiar scent digging its way into my nose. Finally he was home.

**Utau POV**

I looked around me to see Ikuto gone, the crowd gone, and two individuals replacing them. I walked towards them, and as I got closer, my eyes widened. Tears formed in my eyes, and I smiled happily. Finally, finally at last she can smile I thought.

**1 year later**

**Ikuto POV**

I ran out of the flower shop, running past everyone who stood in my way.

"Ikuto did you get them?" asked Kukai.

"Yeah," I said running right past him.

I finally arrived at the restaurant where I had told my girlfriend, Amu, to wait for me. I walked into the restaurant, finding her sitting down at the table, staring off into space. I went behind her and covered her eyes.

"Ikuto, I know it's you," said Amu.

"I know," I replied smirking.

"Happy Anniversary," I said giving her the bouquet of flowers.


End file.
